Of Seating Arrangements and Snacks
by HecateA
Summary: It's not that Lily Evans isn't allowed to sit with Sirius to watch the game, it's just that Sirius cannot fathom why in the world she'd want to. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Assignment #2, Careers Advice — Quidditch Referee, Task #1: Write about someone watching a sporting event.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Of Seating Arrangements and Snacks**

Sirius was somewhat surprised that Lily Evans not only approached him but physically sat down next to him in the bleachers, seemingly of her own accord. Yes, technically Peter was in detention and Remus was in the infirmary healing up after the full moon so there _was _room to sit by Sirius. But still.

Her hair was piled on the top of her head and her Gryffindor scarf neatly tied around her neck. Yellow and red stripes had been painted on her cheeks in lipstick—most of the Gryffindor girls had come out of the Common Room looking like that this morning. She smoothed down her cloak and licked her lips before turning to him. Since she didn't offer any explanation as to why she was there, Sirius took the lead on handling this situation.

"What the fuck?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Language, there are first-years around," Lily said. "Besides. I'm just sitting next to you a Quidditch game."

"Exactly," Sirius said. "I always got the sense you'd rather throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower than spend time with me that wasn't mandated by the school board."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Lily said, her eyes surveying the empty pitch before them nervously.

"What do you want, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"I…" Lily sighed. "I don't really… I was hoping that I could sit by you to get your commentary on the game."

"McGonagall banned me from doing the commentary years ago," Sirius said. In his books, it was the only thing Minerva McGonagall had ever done wrong—but Merlin was it ever a grave mistake.

"Yes, I recall, but I… I still wanted to hear… Okay, listen. I don't really understand Quidditch but James and I are talking a whole lot more lately and he'll want to talk about the game later—so I just want to make sure I understand what happens…"

"Ah, looking for a Quidditch Tutor, I see," Sirius grinned.

Lily blushed and turned back towards the field. Sirius remembered then how James had once bailed on a long-awaited for evening of soaping up the Great Hall because something had happened to Lily at Slug Club or whatever it was called—something a Pure-Blood had said to her about how ignorant she could be. There were things like that, or moments like these, that reminded Sirius that Lily Evans wasn't just the most prim and proper and put-together girl in their year or James' favourite conversation topic: she was a real person.

"Hey," Sirius said. "It's fine. If you dropped me off at a Muggle sports game I'd have no idea what they were doing either."

"I don't understand Muggle sports either," Lily said. She chewed her lip some more and tugged on her scarf to position it just right. "I suppose I could re-read _Quidditch Through the Ages _but I think… well, James and I are getting along and you and James are best friends. I thought… we should get along too."

"Interesting," Sirius said. "Big step there, Evans. Is this a sign you're planning on sticking around?"

"Don't tell James," Lily said. "I don't… I don't want things to get strange, just because I…"

"They won't be strange, Evans," Sirius promised. "Trust me."

Lily smiled.

"Then yes, I am," Lily said. "I think I will be."

"Huh," Sirius nodded. He reached into his cloak and retrieved a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Well, the number one rule of attending a Quidditch game is snacks. Help yourself."

"Thank you," Lily said, taking a bean. She investigated it closely, trying to decipher the yellowish colour of her bean. "Eat one with me, in case it's disgusting?"

"Absolutely," Sirius said, helping himself to a piece of candy too.

Maybe he'd be able to hide the fact that he hated Quidditch if he kept her fed.

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Family Game Night; Gryffindor MC (x2); Bow Before the Blacks; Fall Leaves; Seeds; Minerva's Migraine; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Friendship); Themes & Things B (Surprise); Trope it Up A (Enemies to Friends to Lovers); Themes & Things F (Education); Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **638

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **James Potter/Lily Evans (Patronus Pair)

**List (Prompt): **Spring Big List (Getting Together)


End file.
